It is known to provide a gaming system arranged to implement a probabilistic type game wherein game outcomes are randomly determined and an award is provided to a player if a game outcome occurs that corresponds to a defined winning outcome.
Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with symbol bearing reels, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a graphical display device.
However, while such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.